


tensionado

by wonderingwanderess



Series: away mag-asawa [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: At hindi malinaw pwede bang huwag kang sumigaw?'Di ko hahayaan, lahat ito ay maligawNagtatanong sayo kung pwede pa ba tayo?~O au kung saan gusto lang namang maglambing ni Kyungsoo pero nauwi iyon sa unang away nila ng asawa. Ang dahilan? Hindi rin niya alam.





	tensionado

**Author's Note:**

> Bilang handog sa National Family Day, isang basura fic na naman para sa paborito nating pamilya at mag-asawa, Jongin at Kyungsoo <3
> 
> Para kay C, sa walang sawang pakikinig ng aus ko. Sa araw-araw na pagpapaiyak sa akin kasi naman ang saya magkalat para sa kaisoo.
> 
> At para sa lahat ng nagmamahal sa dalawang ito, sana magustuhan niyo itong munting kalat ko. <3

* * *

Nagyuko si Kyungsoo ng ulo at hindi makatingin sa asawang alam niyang kanina pa nakaupo sa tapat niya.

"Kyungsoo," Malambing na wika ni Jongin. Pinanood niya ang pagbukas-sara ng mga kamay nito. Kita niyang tila gustong abutin ng asawa ang mga daliri ni Kyungsoo sa gitna ng lamesa.

"Kyungsoo, umuwi ka na sa bahay. Puwede naman natin 'tong pag-usapan 'di ba? Maaayos naman 'to sa mabuting pag-uusap. Please, love?"

Nanatili siyang nakatungo at nakatitig sa kislap ng singsing ni Jongin na tinatamaan ng liwanag ng araw sa labas.

Tatlong araw na ang nakararaan buhat nang umuwi si Kyungsoo sa bahay ng magulang niya at doon nag-munimuni upang lumamig ang isip. Ang dahilan? Ang hindi nila pagkakaintindihan ni Jongin. 

Ilang linggo nang iritable at pikon si Kyungsoo sa hindi malamang dahilan. Kaya ang paglalambing niya sa asawa at nauwi sa malaking away at sigawan.

Hindi sila madalas mag-away sa loob ng dalawang taon nila bilang mag-asawa. Kahit noong hindi pa sila kasal ay bibihira ang mga seryoso nilang pagtatalo.

  
  


Pero ito na yata ang pinakamalala dahil unang beses siyang sinigawan ni Jongin at unang beses din niyang nagdamdam dahil dito

  
  
  


_ "Mahal, nandito ka na pala. Hindi mo man lang ako ginising." Nakaangil na bungad ni Kyungsoo nang magising sa pagkakaidlip sa sofa ng sala nila. _

_ Suot pa ni Jongin ang nagusot nitong long sleeve. Baby pink. Paborito ni Kyungsoo ang kulay dahil siya ang namili nito kaninang umaga pero ngayon ay naasiwa na siya. _

  
  


_ Saglit siyang tumungo sa kuwarto at kumuha ng puting T-Shirt. _

_ Iniabot niya iyon at pinagmasdan lang ang asawa. "Tahimik ka, Ni? Kumusta pala 'yung meeting niyo?" _

  
  


_ Chief accountant si Jongin sa isang kilalang firm habang butihing guro naman sa elementarya si Kyungsoo.  _

_ "Puwede ba huwag na nating pag-usapan muna 'yon? Nakakainis eh." _

_ Huminga muna si Kyungsoo nang malalim. Kumibot ang labi niya, ayaw niyang sabayan ang pangit na mood ni Jongin kaya ngumiti na lang siya rito. _

_ May mga importanteng bagay din siyang kailangan sabihin dito at hindi na siya makapaghintay pa. _

_ "Wala ba tayong pagkain ngayong gabi?"  _

_ Pero naunahan na siya ni Jongin sa pagsasalita. Dinig na dinig niya ang pagkainis nito. _

_ "Wala, hindi ako nakapagluto kasi nakatulog na ako agad pagdating ko. Iniisip ko sana kumain na lang tayo sa labas pagdating mo?" _

_ "Ano ba 'yan, Kyungsoo! Sana nag-text ka man lang na walang ulam. Aalis na naman tayo kung kailan pagod ako ngayon! Anak ng kamote naman, matutulog na lang ako!" _

_ Pero dahil likas na matampuhin si Kyungsoo ay uminit na rin kaagad ang ulo niya dahil una, walang amor ang tinig ni Jongin at pangalawa, tinawag siya nitong Kyungsoo lang.  _

_ Hindi Soo, hindi mahal. Kyungsoo lang. _

_ "Ano bang pinuputok ng butsi mo, Jongin? Parehas lang tayong hindi pa kumakain. Gaano ba kahirap sa'yo na maglakad lang ng tatlong kanto at tumawid ng overpass dahil may Jollibee naman diyan para makakain tayo!" _

_ Gulat na tumitig ang asawa sa kanya na para bang hindi makapaniwalang nagtaas na rin siya ng boses dito. _

_ "Ang sa akin lang, sana nag-text ka na lang para nakabili na ako bago umuwi! Mahirap ba 'yon? Palibhasa –" _

_ "Palibhasa ano? Tulog lang ako nang tulog? Mabuti sana kung nag-aaral ka rin magluto, 'di ba? E di sorry ha! Sorry ha kung hindi ako nakapag-text sa'yo! Nakakahiya naman kasi bawal akong mapagod!" _

_ "Sana nakatipid na tayo sa oras! Sana pag-uwi ko hindi na natin kailangang magtalo ng ganito! Kyungsoo, pagod din ako sana naman alam mo 'yon! Matuto ka namang umintindi! Ilang linggo ka nang ganyan pero may narinig ka ba sa akin? Wala! 'Di kita maintindihan sa totoo lang." _

_ Lumunok si Kyungsoo para pigilan ang paghikbi. Kanina pa sumasakit ang mata niya kapipigil ng luha. Ang babaw nito pero hindi gusto ni Kyungsoo na nag-aaway sila ng asawa. Wala siyang matandaang pagkakataon na sinigawan siya ni Jongin. _

  
  


_ Ngayon lang. _

  
  


_ At masakit 'yon para sa kanya. _

_ "Ako pa hindi marunong umintindi ngayon? Jongin ngayon lang ako hindi nakapagluto, ngayon lang ako hindi nakapag-text dahil sa pagod! Ni hindi mo man lang ako kinumusta! Hindi mo tinanong kung bakit ako nagkakaganito! Kung sana kasi nag-aaral ka magluto nang 'di ka naiinis kapag walang nakahanda para sa'yo!" _

_ Nakita niya ang aburidong pagkalas ni Jongin sa long sleeve nito at nagtalsikan ang ilang butones. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit siya tuluyang umiyak.  _

  
  


_ Paborito niya ang damit na iyon dahil iyon ang una niyang regalo kay Jongin noong una nilang anibersaryo bilang mag-asawa. _

_ "Pati ba naman 'yon gagawin mo pang issue, Kyungsoo? Ano 'to, away bata? Lahat na lang ng sasabihin ko may gatong ka rin?" _

_ Padaskol na hinagis ni Jongin ang damit at hindi man lang pinansin ang nakakalat na butones sa sahig. Umagos na ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo dahil sa mga sinasabi nito. _

_ "Tingnan mo! Hindi ka man lang marunong mag-ingat kahit ng damit! Anong klase 'yan, Jongin!" _

_ Napahilamos ito sa mukha. "Putsa naman! Pati rin ito napapansin mo? Pwede namang tahiin 'yan! Kyungsoo, ano bang problema mo ha?!" _

_ "Naglalambing lang naman ako! Gusto ko lang kumain sa labas, kinumusta lang kita pero bakit sa akin mo binubunton 'yang init ng ulo mo! Wala akong kasalanan sa'yo! Hindi lang ako nakapagluto, nagkakaganyan ka na! Mag-aral ka magluto, maghanap ka ng magluluto para sa'yo kung lagi kang ganito kapag wala kang madadatnang pagkain sa bahay." _

_ Umiling-iling si Jongin. "Pagod ako, puwede ba?! Puwede bang ilugar mo 'yang ilang linggo mo nang problema. Hindi kita maintindihan, Kyungsoo. Asawa mo ako pero hindi ako manghuhula. Nakakapagod ding umintindi at manuyo kapag ganito ka." _

  
  


_ Nakita niya ang pagdampot ni Jongin sa nga butones at ipinatong iyon sa lamesita. Pinanood at pinangkinggan niya ang pagdadabog nito.  _

  
  


_ Dahil kung may ayaw si Kyungsoo buhat pa noon, ayaw niyang sinisigawan at ayaw rin niyang pinagdadabugan nang basta na lang. _

  
  


_ "Ano, nagsasawa ka na sa akin? Ano ayaw mo na? E di sige, Jongin! Sa ganyan ka magaling! Kaya nga ako nagyayang lumabas dahil may sasabihin ako sa'yo pero sige kung diyan ka masaya, e di magsawa kang umintindi. Napapagod din ako pero hindi ako nagsasawang paglutuan ka palagi. Ngayong naglalambing lang ako dahil aminado akong bugnutin ako no'ng nakaraan, sasabay ka rin?! Kung ano pang mga sasabihin mo? Puwede ka namang humindi! Hindi mo ko kailangang sigawan!" _

  
  


_ Pero matigas din itong si Jongin. Naipon na yata ang init ng ulo pamula pa sa meeting kaninang umaga, napagalitan ng higher-ups kaya naibaling niya lahat ng inis sa asawa. _

_ "Puwes ayokong lumabas, ayaw kong kumain sa labas. At puwede ba, Kyungsoo. Huwag mo akong sisihin? Masiyado mong pinalalaki 'to. Ayaw ko na. Matutulog na ako. Bukas na lang tayo mag-usap." _

  
  


_ Tahimik na humikbi si Kyungsoo at tumayo na rin. "Hindi tayo mag-uusap bukas o sa mga susunod pa. Uuwi ako kina mama. Ayaw ko ring kasama ka kung ganito ka lang din. Ang liit-liit na bagay, nagtataas ka na ng boses sa akin! My god, Jongin. Wala akong kasalanan sa pag-iinit ng ulo mo. Gusto ko lang maglambing sa'yo pero nagkakaganyan ka na, gago. Ewan ko sa'yo. Napapagod ako. Kailangan kong huminga." _

  
  


_ Kailangan ni Kyungsoo na magpalamig ng isip. Ang dami pa naman sana niyang sorpresa. Ang daming gustong sabihin dahil alam na niya kung bakit siya iritable. _

  
  


_ Pero wala. Nasigawan lang siya ni Jongin nang walang dahilan. _

  
  


_ Kumuha na siya backpack at kaunting damit. Hindi niya alam kung hanggang kailan siya lalayo basta kailangan niyang huminga dahil nasasakal siya.  _

_ Dahil baka lalo pa silang magkasakitan ni Jongin. _

_ "Sige umalis ka. Tumakbo ka. Kyungsoo hindi na tayo bata para magkaganito pa." _

_ Humigpit ang kapit niya sa seradura. Ayaw na niyang lumingon pa pabalik. Baka bumigay siya kahit na masakit. _

_ "Hindi na nga, Jongin. Pero sana inintindi mo ako. Sana pinatapos mo lahat ng sasabihin ko. Masaya sana 'tong araw na 'to kaso wala e." _

_ Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung alin ang mas masakit. 'Yung hindi siya pigilan ng asawang umalis o itong wala man lang imik sa mga sinasabi niya. _

  
  


_ "Paki-lock ang pinto bago ka umalis." _

  
  
  


_ At ang sorpresa niya sana? Nakita ni Jongin kinabukasan sa gilid ng lababo. _

  
  


_ Dalawang pulang guhit at doon niya naramdaman kung gaano siya kagago na sabayan ang pagbabago sa pinakamamahal niyang asawa. _

  
  
  
  


Napabalik si Kyungsoo sa huwisyo nang may maiinit na bisig na pumulupot sa kanya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit na naman siya umiiyak habang naalala ang maliit nilang pagtatalo ni Jongin. 

  
  


Walang kakuwenta-kuwentang bagay. Dahil lang sa parehong mainit ang ulo nila kaya hindi sila nagkaintindihan.

  
  


"I'm sorry, mahal ko. Yinakap na kita, hindi ko kayang makitang umiiyak ka. I'm sorry kung ngayon lang kita sinundo rito sa inyo. Galit na galit ang papa sa akin kasi hinayaan kitang mag-isa kung kailan mas kailangan mo ako."

Mas lalo lang napahikbi si Kyungsoo lalo na nang maramdaman niya ang mga halik ni Jongin sa mukha niya; sa noo, sa sentido, sa pisngi at sa labi.

Bumuhos ang mga luha niya. Wala pa ring maisagot kundi ang pag-iyak. Mahal na mahal niya itong asawa niyang 'to.

  
  


"H-Hindi ko naman alam na kaya ka pikunin at iritable ay dahil buntis ka. Nakita ko 'yung kit mo sa gilid ng lababo kinabukasan pag-alis mo. Mahal, nataranta ako. Hindi ko alam ang gagawin kung napano ka nang dahil sa away natin. I'm sorry, Soo. I'm sorry dapat mas inintindi kita. I'm sorry dapat hindi na kita sinabayan ng gano'n."

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ng asawang puno ng lambing ang tinig, maging pati ang paghaplos nito sa kanya. Lalo na ang mga kamay nitong dumadampi sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo.

"Magiging papa na ako, mahal ko. Salamat. Pasensya ka na baby ha, kung pinaiyak ko kayo ng papa Soo mo. I'm sorry mainit ang ulo ng Papa Ni noong nakaraan. Hayaan mo, aalagaan ko na kayo ngayon lalo."

Doon na nag-angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo, kita niya ang butil na luha na pumatak sa pisngi nito at kaagad niyang pinahid iyon.

"Papa, huwag ka nang umiyak sabi nitong baby natin. Mahal na mahal kita, Jongin. And I'm sorry rin. Ang liit na bagay pinag-aawayan natin. Pasensya ka na sa pabago-bago kong mood. 'Di ko mapapangakong hindi iyon mauulit pero sana huwag kang magsasawa sa akin, huwag kang mapagod. At huwag mo akong ipagpapalit."

  
  


Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya at muling kinintalan ng malalim na halik ang kanyang labi. Nangulila si Kyungsoo ng ilang araw para sa mga yakap at halik ng asawa. Nangungulila siya sa pagmamahal at lambing na hatid nito.

"Mag-asawa na talaga tayo, Ni. Nag-aaway na tayo, magiging magulang na rin tayo."

Pinagbangga ni Jongin ang mga ilong nila. "Marami pa tayong pag-aawayan, maliit man o malaki. Mababaw o malalim pero hindi ko na hahayaan na matapos ang araw nang hindi tayo nagkakabati. Ang dami nating pagdadaanan, mahal ko, pero hindi kita pababayaan. Hindi ako magsasawa sa'yo, hindi ako mapapagod intindihin ka. Lalawakan ko pa lalo ang pagmamahal at pang-unawa ko sa'yo."

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at pinugpog ng halik ang buong mukha ni Jongin. Muli niyang narinig ang paborito niyang tawa nito.

Ang saya-saya na ni Kyungsoo. Alam niyang nagkasakitan sila pero siguro, paraan din ito para matuto silang dalawa. Dumadaan naman yata talaga lahat ng mag-asawa sa ganitong mga away.

At ang suwerte niya dahil si Jongin ang piniling maging kabiyak ng kanyang puso.

"Ako man, mahal ko. Mamahalin kita at iintindihin higit pa sa kung ano ang binibigay ko ngayon. Ang suwerte ko sa'yo, Ni. Hindi rin ako mapapagod sa'yo."

  
  


"Hay, Kyungsoo ko. Mas lalo akong masuwerte dahil ikaw ang nagdadala ng magiging mga anak pa natin. Huwag na natin 'tong ulitin ha? Huwag na tayong tatakbo."

Humawak si Kyungsoo sa malalaking mga kamay ni Jongin, magaspang iyon. Masarap iyon sa pandama, pamilyar at nawawala lahat ng agam-agam ni Kyungsoo.

Punong-puno ng pagmamahal ang puso niya.

  
  


"Umuwi na tayo, mahal ko?"

Itinayo siya ni Jongin, muling yinakap at pinagsalikop ang mga palad nila.

Huminga si Kyungsoo, maluwag na ang dibdib. Wala nang takot. Handang harapin ang panibagong kabanata sa buhay nila ni Jongin.

Itinaas niya ang baba at sinalubong ang mata nitong puno ng pagsuyo. Dama niya sa panatag na tahip ng dibdib nito. Kagaya iyon ng kay Kyungsoo.

  
  


"Nakauwi na, Jongin. Nakauwi na sa'yo."

  
  


Dahil ang yakap ng pinakamamahal ang tahanan niya. Handa nang harapin ang panibagong bukas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-wakas.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
